Essence
Potions were introduced with the Alchemy update in late 2011, potions have various uses ranging from increasing attack stats to adding on energy points. The recipes for potions are hidden until you either figure them out by mixing ingredients or by looking at a list of the recipes. Potions can help with many things, like some increase attack greatly though temporarily. Others add to your energy and health. Potions are also required to fight some monsters or for missions. Making Potions To make potions, you have to mix and match ingredients. The recipes have to be discovered first before you can know what it is your making. In order to make the potions though, you have to have the needed ingredients. Otherwise you might just end up making the same potions over and over. Potions that increase attack can be upgraded 5 levels, each additional level adds more points. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Master Recipes | Time: 2 hrs |} ---- ---- ---- Other Potions *Small Healing Potion (restores 50 health) - available at level 10 *Medium Healing Potion (restores 200 health) - available in shop at level 50 *Potion of Bravery (+5 energy) - gift from friends *Potion of Refresh (+10 energy) - get from First Mission: Poisonous Snails Mission - Novice Tier *Set of Antidotes (increases attack) - available in shop at level 11 - Upgrades: Level 1 +15 *Spell of Phantom (increases attack) - Get from completing 3rd level of Soldier Mission Tier or available in shop at level 101 - Upgrades: Level 1 - +85, Level 2 - +136, Level 3 - +218, Level 4 - +348, Level 5 - +557 |} Quick reference *Anaesthetic Potion: +150 health * Bless Charm: +60 health on equip * Charm of Dark Curse: +15 energy on equip * Durability Charm: *Fire Charm: +5 energy on equip *Nature Charm: +8 energy on equip * Life Charm: +30 life on equip * Speed Charm: +8 energy on equip *War charm: +5 energy on equip *Water Charm: +30 life on equip * Necklace of Power: +7% health and energy regen * Potion of Balance: +400 health *Potion of Beauty: +40 attack *Potion of Courage: +25 attack *Potion of Creation: +75 energy *Potion of Death: +50 attack *Potion of Deceit: aura, 10 mins *Potion of Enlightenment: +30 defense *Potion of Eternal Cold: *Potion of Fear: 25+ on attack *Potion of Flight: *Potion of Fog: +60 defense *Potion of Life: +250 health *Potion of Love Spell: +25 attack *Potion of Memory: +25 attack *Potion of Metal Morphing: +25 attack *Potion of Mountain Nymph: 10% less health consumed in battles for 30 mins *Potion of Mind: +35 attack *Potion of Plague: +50 attack *Potion of Rage: +30 energy *Potion of Silence: +25 attack *Potion of Sleep: +50 attack *Potion of Speed: *Potion of Stupor: +25 attack *Potion of Torpor: +75 attack *Potion of Wisdom: +25 attack *Potion of Wit: 5% more money when selling items for 10 mins * Potion of World Bane: +100 attack *Potion of Youth: +25 attack *Potion of Invincibility: restores 20 energy *Potion of Lore: restores 20 energy *Potion of Resurrection: 10% less health consumed for 10 mins *Potion of Steadfastness: restores 100 health * Ring of Courage: +6% energy regen on equip * Ring of Regeneration: +6% health regen on equip * Ring of Vitality: +3% health and energy regen on equip *Smelly Slime: +25 attack